


A Man has Fallen Into The River Down in Downtown Lego City

by Potato_Soop_Leo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A man has fallen into the river, Angst, Assemble the new rescure helicoptor!, Fire Fighters, Hetalia, I can't breathe-, Lego, Oh no!, in Lego City!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Soop_Leo/pseuds/Potato_Soop_Leo
Summary: Me and my friend were talking about the 2021 hetalia shipping awards crack ships and how Denmark x The man who fell into the river in Lego City. So as we wheezed for a solid hour we wrote this. She wrote the first part, the main story, and I wrote the last part, with the classroom. Her Tumblr is https://ciara-209.tumblr.com/ go follow her she deserves it. Please help we can't stop laughing about it an hour and a half later.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: My one shots





	A Man has Fallen Into The River Down in Downtown Lego City

It was a sunny day in lego city, and all was going well for the Dane. It was a rather calm day for the firemen, even though it was only 8 am, but shut up or you’ll get trampled by a clown. Anyways, Mathiass had been chillin, ya know, vibing with his bros Gilbitch and Albread, eating Danishes and not doing work. That was what they did for living, theyd occasionally save people but like that’s lame, so yeah. No.  
But then all of a sudden the alarm rang! Oh no! A man had fallen into the river down in downtown lego city! Mathiass jumped up out of his seat, throwing his Danish off to the side on Albread, and screeching at the top of his lungs.  
”A man has fallen into the river down in downtown lego city!” he announced, “But don’t worry! We’re firefighters! Well save him!”  
Lubewig, who was off to the side pouting cuz Gilbitch told him he wasn’t awesome enough to be a firefighter, mumbled, “Didn't they just say that though?”  
Gilbitch threw his Danish at Lubewig. “Shut up! This is an emergency, Lubewig! God! You’re not even a firefighter! Youre just a stinky EMT!”  
Lubewig started crying which wasn’t that difficult to get him to do, but he started sobbing when Albread punched him in the face and yelled, “Get out of here with your stinky ass!”  
”Yeah! God! You’re the worst little brother ever! Jeez! Go take a shower, Lubewig!” Gilbert kicked Lubewig in the side and then the rest of the firefighters threw their Danishes at him.  
This is getting out of hand.  
So Mathiass stood on a table and yelled “Guys! I know Lubewig is a loser, and disgrace! But a man has fallen into the river down in downtown lego city! We can bully Lubewig later!”  
Lubewig opened his mouth to speak but Mathiass yelled “Shut the fuck up Lubewig!”  
Lubewig started sobbing again and Mathiass looked back at everyone else. “Now we have to assemble the new lego rescue helicopter OTHERWISE HE’LL DROWND.”  
Albread gasped and almost fainted. “Oh no! Not drownd!” he exclaimed, his eyes red with shock.  
”Yes, Gilbitch, he will drownd,” Mathiass said solemnly, and all the firefighters got sad.  
”Now isn’t the time to be sad,” Albread told everyone, “Now is the time to assemble the new lego rescue helicopter. Come on!”  
And so, the trio and the rest of the firefighters trampled Lubewig to go build the new lego rescue helicopter.  
But when they reached the new lego rescue helicopter…  
It was in pieces!  
”What the hell happened!?” Mathiass asked, “Albread! Why is it in pieces?!”  
”I don’t know!” Albread exclaimed! “I didn’t know what assemble means!”  
”You dunbasses, assemble means break,” Gilbitch told them, “But it’s already broken! so we must have to build it!”  
Mathiass ran over and grabbed a piece, throwing it at Albread. “Get moving! Otherwise the man who has fallen in the lego city river will drownd!”  
And Albread almost fainted again.  
So after five minutes of perilous work, the new lego city rescue helicopter was built.  
Mathiass wiped away his tears and whispered seductively, “It’s beautiful.”  
And with that, they all jumped in, Gilbitch calling shotgun.  
The engine roared to life and soon they had taken off. Mathiass at the wheel, they accelerated and were soon zooming through the town, towards the man who had fallen in the downtown lego city River.  
”That's him!” Albread exclaimed, and grabbed the wheel, “Go! I’ll get us closer!”  
”No,” Mathiass told Albread, “I’ll do it. This is my turn. You did it last time.”  
”Shut the fuck up,” Gil whined, “I haven’t done it in FOREVER.”  
”It's my turn!” Mathiass squeaked, and with that, he reached up again and grabbed the wheel with his feet, and he threw his upper body out of the helicopter, holding on tightly with his feet so he wouldn’t fall.  
The man in the lego city river screamed as he saw Mathiass, and he reached up to grab at Mathiass, trying his hardest not to miss.  
He missed.  
Mathiass screamed and turned the wheel with his feet, reaching out once more to grab at the man.  
And this time, he didn’t miss.  
He pulled the man up into the helicopter and they zoomed off towards the shore(?) the helicopter loud and Gilbitch laughing even louder.  
When they landed, all 53 of the firefighters got out of the helicopter, and then the man. Gasping for breath, the man hugged the ground, coughing up a fish and hugging the ground.  
”Thank you so much!” he exclaimed, looking up at Mathiass, who shrugged his shoulders bashfully.  
”It's no problem,” he told him, “All in a days work for a firefighter.”  
The lego man stood and kissed Mathiass, hugging him tightly and proceeding to marry Mathiass.  
”This is so rad!” Gil exclaimed, grabbing Albread and hugging him tightly, before the two went off to kick the shit out of Lubewig. 

The teacher turned the lights back on as the video ended, and the room was silent, other than Alfred and Gilbert clapping like they had just seen the best mime in the world. Mathias sat there looking extremely proud of himself. It was obvious that nobody wanted to be friends with him anymore after this trainwreck. Gilbert stood up and turned around (He’s at the front of the class because he has a hard time paying attention and the teacher needs to keep an eye on him) “So! How did you guys like my awesome animation work, huh?” 

Ludwig shook his head in disappointment. “Prußen, that was shit.” He said with a blank expression. Gilbert deflated and flopped into his chair. He angy. 

”This is why we beat you up in the story you mega piece of shit....” Gilbert muttered to himself, though Ludwig heard that, he just rolled his eyes. How had his brother been accepted into this college, he hardly passed highschool art? Ludwig was kerfuffled. He loved his brother and all, but damn. That was hell on his eyes. It felt like an LSD trip. COUGHs, not like Ludwig has ever, you know, tried LSD. Laughs. Nope. Totally wasn’t Feliciano’s idea. 

Mathias put his hands on his hips as he huffed. “You’re all lame! That was great! I did all of the sound effects all on my own!” From the corner of the room you could hear Lukas mutter, “Yeah I could fuckin’ tell..” Mathias spun around and stuck his tongue out. 

Feliciano raised his hand and Alfred pointed a finger at him with a big smile. “W’as poppin’ bro?” He asked enthusiastically. 

Feliciano smiled nervously and put his hand down. “I just have one question.” He said. Alfred and Mathias nodded, Gilbert just kept pouting in his seat. “Well... What in the seven rings of Hell did I just watch?”


End file.
